Avondpoot
HEY welkom deze Rb gaat Mistlicht/wind tegen Avondwolk zijn dus bye Avondpoot (overleg) 4 sep 2016 07:09 (UTC) Avondwolk: Hey kleine mistie, ben je daar weer? Kom je weer terug, van het meer? Wees eens wat duidelijker met al die namen van jou, je bent toch steeds zo grauw.. Maar goed, laat ik eens beginnen, deze rapbattle is ook zo makkelijk te winnen! Steenpels is loyaal en trouw en mijn jongen die zijn sterk, ga jij nu maar terug naar je medicijnkattenwerk!! Wie is nu Mistwind, en wie ken ik als Mistlicht? Was je moeder dus echt zo dom? Wordt maar lekker samen medicijnkatleerling, daar lach ik dus om. Sintellicht valt mee, maar ugh, wat lijkt ze op haar moeder! Wat is nu eigenlijk het verschil tussen jou en je loeder?! Wees maar weer eens bitchy want zo ken ik jou altijd, man, je bent echt niet mee met de tijd... Rappen is mijn hobby hier ik kraak je easy af! Ga dus maar lekker klaarstaan, dan krijg je nu je straf! Ik weet tenminste wat ik wil worden, daar weet jij niks van! Maar wacht eens even, ik heb een goed plan.. Laat ik je ook maar eens rappen, dan kan ik nog eens lachen, jouw miezerige beschuldigingen laten hoogstens een mier zigzaggen! Avondceder is lekker dood, wat grappig zeg! Mistlicht/Mistwind: Mistlicht is een loyale medicijnkat, Mistwind een goede commandant. Avondceder gaat dood. Jammer. Maar dat betekend niet dat Zonklauw daar zomaar mee wegkomt! Maar wacht. Begin nu niet over het verleden, we hebben hier een rare kat tegenover ons. Avondwolk, wordt nou niet verliefd op iedereen. Cederster, Distelpoot... En dan natuurlijk nog die gekke Steenpels. Verlaat hem maar lekker. Dan wordt hij lekker gek! Wacht wat. Zit jij in de WindClan? Dat kan ik niet geloven. Hoe kan de beste clan zo'n lozer produceren? shit. Dus ga lekker snel weg naar die vossen van je. Oeps. Zachtmist gaat dood. De vossen doodden de verkeerde. De Avond valt. En weer weet ze te overleven. Wouw. Waarom wil jij maar niet dood? Omdat een medicijnkatje je graag mag? SterrenClan. Neem deze poes alsjeblieft haar leven. Maar wat zit ik hier te doen? Mijn jongen zijn sterk. Zo sterk en slim als Leeuwen. Maar wat zit ik hier te doen? sorry. Ik moet even een clan verjagen die ons durft aan te vallen. Dus doei, poesje. En laat je nooit meer zien. Avondwolk: Oh arm poesje, heb ik je gekwetst? Heb ik een gevoelige snaar aangeraakt? Katers vallen tenminste op mij, maar ja.. jij hebt nooit echte liefde gekend.. rot dus maar op, iedereen is blijer als jij weg bent!! Ik ben meer waard dan tien keer jou! Jij bent hier de loser die je ouders produceerden. Ik kan tenminste vechten en mijn vrienden sterven voor me, dus ga maar gauw! Jij bent gewoon saai en stom en shit man, "de verkeerde"??? Denk je zelfs dat vossen bewust zijn?! Ga dus maar door met miezerig zijn. Ik kom tenminste op voor katten die niemand snapt, ik durf tenminste te spreken voor de draad doorknapt! Ga jij maar lekker huilen bij Avondceder, man wat denk je nu, je bent ècht niet beter.. Maar oh wacht, ik zie je bloemen al in de lucht! Is het weer tijd dat je medicijnkatje wordt? Ga maar terug naar je medicijn gehucht. Ik heb tenminste nog wat slaapcomfort!! Mistlicht/Mistwind: Mistlicht is een medicijnkat, zij hoeft geen liefde. Ik kan zitten genieten van een trouwe kat. Hulstgloed? dat was een prille jeugdliefde. Ach. Is er een op haar teentjes getrapt. Natuurlijk heb jij geen gevoelige snaar geraakt, jij dikke rat! Ik ga op avontuur zonder een teken van de SterrenClan, en jij volgt hun orders op zonder dat je er zelf over nadenkt! Je zal bedoelen, iedereen is verdrietig als ik weg ben, ik maak goede, trouwe vrienden, en jij? Katten die je dood willen hebben. Als ik in jouw tijd had geleefd, had ik me met plezier bij die arme Leliepoel gevoegd, even serieus! Natuurlijk is dit kleine poesje niet meer waard dan jou, een Varenceder aan mijn zijde plus mijn dochters en zonen erbij, dat maakt mij 100, wat zeg ik? 1000x zou beter dan jij. Oh wacht, de leider roept me. Sorry, de commandant moet weer eens wat beslissen. Vast iets te maken met een of andere Avond te verbannen. Avondwolk: Waar praat je nu weer over stomme dikke bitch? Heeft Varencedertje je geen manieren bijgeleerd? Je bent gewoon een gigantische glitch! Je zit toch steeds weer verkeerd.. Zwijmel maar lekker door, ik weet je wel te kraken, je hebt het over een andere tijd en dan avond verbannen?? In welk tijdstip leef je nu eigenlijk?! Maar ach.. het is bijna tijd voor jou om af te haken! Ik zou tenminste mijn partner kunnen doden, alleen omdat ik zo veel van hem hou om hem uit zijn lijden te verlossen. Weet je zelfs wie ik persoonlijk ken?! De helft van onze goden. Als ik jou in water smeet dan zou je zo oplossen. En wie zou er dan naar fluiten?! Niemand, eenzame gans. Ga gewoon lekker naar de oudsten, daar hoor je eenmaal thuis, misschien is er zelfs nog een muis. Maar goed, mistje, ik moet weer eens gaan! Tot de volgende keer, dan kan ik je weer slaan! Wie vind jij dat er moet winnen? Mistwind/licht Avondwolk